The present disclosure relates to an embroidery frame transport device that transports an embroidery frame and to a sewing machine on which the embroidery frame transport device can be mounted.
In related art, an embroidery frame transport device that transports an embroidery frame and a sewing machine on which the embroidery frame transport device can be mounted are known. For example, an automatic sewing machine that is provided with a holding portion is known. The holding portion is formed by a circular outer frame and an inner frame that fits into an inner side of the outer frame, and by a support frame that supports the outer frame and the inner frame. The holding portion can clamp an object on which sewing is performed (hereinafter referred to as a sewing object) between the outer frame and the inner frame and can hold the sewing object in a stretched horizontal state below a sewing needle. The automatic sewing machine is provided with 3 motors. One of the motors moves the holding portion in an X direction. Another of the motors moves the holding portion in a Y direction. Yet another of the motors is provided on the support frame of the holding portion. When the motor provided on the support portion rotates, the holding portion moves rotatingly in the horizontal direction.